


How to Spice Up a Visit to the Hot Springs

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: The Games We Play [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensual Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru and Rin visit a hot spring that he likes to frequent to play a little game called “Marco Polo.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Spice Up a Visit to the Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: How to Spice Up a Visit to the Hot Springs 

“No, Jaken,” Sesshomaru's cold voice snapped. “You will return home.”

“But my lord?” Jaken groveled at his feet.

“My answer is final.” The Demon Lord turned his back on the simpering toad. “Rin and I shall continue on the patrol and return within a week.”

Rin shook her head, watching her mate order their servant home. She smiled. “Jaken, please go home and manage things for us, alright? Tell the cook to make anything you like when you get home.”

Jaken sighed. “Yes, my lady.” He bowed. “Be safe, my lord, my lady.” He climbed onto Ah-Un's back and the dragon took flight.

Sesshomaru snorted. He called, his voice crisp, “Come, Rin. Let us go.”

Rin nodded. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.” She blushed at his arched eyebrow. Sometimes old habits were hard to break. She caught up to him, taking her place at his side. Looking down, Rin whispered, “Sorry. It just slipped out.”

The Demon Lord grasped her hand gently. “Do not apologize.” He stopped, pulling her against him. Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling it, “I had other reasons for sending Jaken back home.”

Rin shuddered in his embrace. “You did?” She laughed softly. “You weren't fooling me, you know.”

“I wasn't trying.”

“So, my mate, what game did you have in mind this time?” Rin ran a hand over his silk clad chest. “It is your turn, after all.”

Sesshomaru nipped at an ear lobe. “Something to do with water. There's a hot spring I use when on patrol not far away.” He ran his hand down her back, before gently cupping her bottom. “I thought my mate would want to freshen up after the day's travel.”

“And you thought you'd get something out of it on the side while you're at it.” Rin smiled, tilting her head for him as he gently kissed her neck. “Alright. I'm listening. What game with water?”

“Simple. I saw the miko and my half-breed brother play it. They didn't get to do what we will, however.” Sesshomaru grazed his fangs across her throat. “This Sesshomaru believes the miko called it 'Marco Polo.' One person has their eyes closed while the other keeps their eyes open. The one with their eyes closed calls out 'Marco,' and the other responds 'Polo.' Once the person with their eyes closed successfully locates the other, they switch.”

Rin looped her arms around his neck. She moaned softly. “Alright, but who has their eyes closed and who keeps them open?”

Sesshomaru pulled away from her, holding out a piece of cloth. “We'll add a little more by blindfolding that person. Harder to cheat, no?”

“I believe _you_ were the one cheating in the last game, Sesshomaru.” Rin arched an eyebrow. “Who gets to wear it this time?”

Sesshomaru smirked. “I enjoyed being blindfolded so much last time. I think it's only fair that you get to experience it, too. You'll wear it, Rin.”

Rin nodded. “Fair is fair. But what's the prize? What is your wager, my mate?”

“I wager that if I should successfully elude you for the span of twenty minutes, I shall get to take you in any position I like. I will also get to take you in the water. You will also still wear the blindfold when we mate,” Sesshomaru stated, his gold eyes fixated on her brown.

“And if you should lose?”

“If you should find me before twenty minutes, you shall be allowed to do as you please to me---just as long as we stay in the water.”

“Deal. Remember, cheating forfeits any and all wagers. You cheat, I'll do whatever I want to you wherever I want. Understood?” Rin kissed his cheek.

Sesshomaru nodded. “Agreed. And if you should cheat, my mate, I shall simply take you then and there, as I see fit.”

“Agreed.” Rin snuck her hand into his. “Let's go to this hot spring and see who wins your game, 'Marco Polo.'”

“Ah, wait my mate.” Sesshomaru smiled, a glimmer of a fang peeking at the corner of his mouth.

Rin frowned. “What are you up to this time?”

He held up the blindfold. “I want you to wear this now.”

“Sesshomaru, are you sure?”

“Positive.” His gold eyes filled with mischief.

“You're not trying to cheat, are you?” Rin eyed the small ribbon of blue cloth suspiciously.

“Of course not.” Sesshomaru shook his head. “We won't play if you don't wear it now.”

“Alright, only if it'll make you happy.” She laughed. “You always have to get your way, don't you?”

“Of course, Rin. You should know that about me by now.” Sesshomaru leaned forward, kissing her.

Rin kissed him back, her tongue exploring his mouth. She felt his tangle with hers as he battled her for dominance. Rin moaned softly into the kiss, her hands twisting in his hair. Sesshomaru's fangs gently grazed her lips. She broke the kiss off, panting slightly. She slipped her hand into his and took the cloth, folding it further. Rin said breathlessly, “We'll never make it there if I don't do this now.”

Sesshomaru nodded. He stared at her, his gold eyes dark with lust. “Make sure it's tight enough, Rin.”

“I will.” She licked her lips, pulling the cloth over her eyes. She tied it into a knot behind her head and gave a firm tug to prove that it was secure. “Alright. It's tied.”

“Good.” Sesshomaru's callused hand grasped hers gently. He leaned in, his warm breath caressing her cheek. He kissed it, and whispered into her ear, “This is going to be fun, trust me.”

Rin shuddered. She said, “Let's just go to the hot spring already.”

Sesshomaru chuckled low in his throat. He started walking, pulling her gently. “Just let me lead you. We'll get there.”

Rin snorted. She concentrated on not stumbling as she followed Sesshomaru. She made sure to listen to each of his directions so not to trip or run into anything. When they finally reached his hot spring, Rin ran straight into Sesshomaru's back and blushed. He hadn't told her that they had stopped until it was too late. Somehow, Rin thought it might have been deliberate on his part. She was about to start berating him for what might be considered cheating when she felt his clawed hand run down her arm, then to her obi.

Sesshomaru nipped at her jawline while he pulled her obi. He then undid her yukata, pulling it away from her shoulders. His mouth followed down her throat to her shoulders, his fangs brushing her skin. Rin moaned softly, letting herself simply feel. Once he had her fully undressed, he stepped away and she tried to look for him blindly.

“Sesshomaru? You better not be cheating.”

The Demon Lord laughed from her left. “I'm not cheating, my mate. I think it'd be harder to play if I was wearing all my clothes, though, don't you think?” She could hear the sounds of him tugging his boots off and the clatter of his armor as it hit the ground.

Rin crossed her arms. “I suppose.” She sighed. “Oh, and Sesshomaru, I will consider it cheating if you use your speed against me. No moving so rapidly that I have no chance of catching you, understand?”

“Agreed.”

Sesshomaru startled her when he pulled her flush against his bare chest. She felt his erection push against her rear. He kissed her neck. His rough hand palmed one of her breasts, his claws tugging gently at her nipple. He cupped it in his hand, then slowly brushed his fingers down her belly. Sesshomaru teased her inner thighs, one clawed fingertip slipping into the slick hair between her legs.

Rin felt him guide her body to the soft grass. He whispered, “Lie back, Rin.”

Rin did as told, her legs opening. She whispered, “Sesshomaru?”

“Relax, we'll play in a bit. I want to do something first.”

Rin heard Sesshomaru shift on the ground in front of her. She then felt his warm breath across her entrance. His hand ran up her leg, gently rubbing her inner thigh. Rin groaned, reaching out with her hands to find him. Sesshomaru teased her by brushing his nose against her inner thighs. He kissed them, his tongue circling the skin.

Sesshomaru moved up towards her wet entrance, his tongue snaking out to taste her. Rin writhed underneath him, moaning. If he kept this up, she wasn't certain she'd be able to play his little water game. Rin felt his tongue push slowly into her, thrusting. His clawed hand continued to rub her inner thigh, his claws stroking softly. Sesshomaru growled against her heat, sending vibrations through her body. Rin managed to find his head, grasping his hair in her hands. She arched, meeting him.

The Demon Lord sucked on her button. He slowly inserted a finger inside, pumping it. He curled his finger inside her, and Rin bit her lip to keep from crying out too loudly. She shuddered, feeling him push another inside with the first one. Sesshomaru's fangs gently tugged on her sensitive clitoris. Rin wasn't sure how much longer she could take this. She bucked up towards him, begging wordlessly for her release. She felt his fingers withdraw from her and a low whimper tore from her throat. Rin held a fist to her mouth to suppress it.

“Go ahead, my mate. I want to hear you. Don't hold back.”Sesshomaru tickled her inner thighs with his soft hair.

Rin groaned loudly, her legs opening further. His warm breath caressed her skin before she felt him delve his tongue back into her heat. He swirled it inside her and he traced her hip with his hand. Sesshomaru ran his roughened palm across her side, up to a breast. Rin mewled softly, arching to meet his touch. He slid his hand down into the valley of her breasts and his clawed forefinger brushed her skin there. The Demon Lord rubbed her other nipple, rolling it between his claws. Rin gasped, shuddering in pleasure. Sesshomaru began to thrust his tongue faster into her core, and combined with his touches to her breasts, she wasn't sure how much longer she'd last.

The Demon Lord dragged his hand back down her body, rubbing her stomach in small circles. He sucked on her clitoris again before moving to kiss her inner thighs. She cried out when she felt her mate push his fingers back into her entrance, curling inside her. He pumped them in languid strokes, his tongue making circles on her thighs. Rin wrapped her legs around his shoulders, holding him in place.

Sesshomaru whispered against her skin, his warm breath tickling it, “That's it, Rin. Let me hear how good you feel.”

Sesshomaru eased another finger inside, thrusting them faster. He nipped at her inner thighs before moving back to her sensitive button, swirling his tongue over it. Sesshomaru groaned against it, sending vibrations through her. Rin squeezed her hands into tighter fists in his hair, feeling her body shake as her climax overtook her. Sesshomaru withdrew his fingers, pushing his tongue inside deep. He lapped at her core, swirling it deep inside her. Rin cried out his name breathlessly, holding him there as she rode out her orgasm.

Once she finally calmed, Sesshomaru moved from between her legs. The weight of his heavy body settled over hers, and he ran his hand over her hip. He made lazy circles with his fingers. Sesshomaru kissed her breasts, tugging on both nipples in turn with his fangs. He moved up to her throat and dragged his tongue across her skin. Then, he claimed her mouth forcefully, pushing his tongue deep inside. Rin snaked her arms around his neck, kissing him back. She could taste herself in their kiss.

Sesshomaru pulled back, whispering into her ear, “Are you ready to play, my mate?”

Rin groaned softly. “Yes, Sesshomaru.”

“Good.”

He led her to the water, and she stepped into it. She waded into its warmth, stopping when it reached her waist. She could hear him enter behind her, deliberately splashing as he went. She focused on it, knowing that once he stopped it'd be harder to locate him. She wasn't sure when he'd consider the game started.

Sesshomaru called out, “Rin, you have twenty minutes, starting now.”

Rin nodded. She turned in the water, hearing it slosh in her ears. She called out, “Marco!”

There was a quiet pause, and then she heard Sesshomaru call out from her right, “Polo!”

Rin started to wade in that direction, making certain to keep a hand ahead of her to prevent herself from running into anything. She called out again, “Marco!”

Sesshomaru's amused response floated to her from the same direction but a bit further away, “Polo!”

Rin started to push against the water, trying to go faster. She wouldn't allow him to win this game. She knew that Sesshomaru might try to change directions to throw her off his location. She listened to the soft splashes, pinpointing them to be a few feet in front of her. Either Sesshomaru was trying to lose or he was trying to make her slip in her strategy.

Rin shouted, “Marco!”

A little to her left this time, Sesshomaru responded, “Polo!”

Rin knew he was trying to keep her guessing. He had been to her right twice, once in front her, and now once to her left. She couldn't trust that he'd be on her left twice. She had to be prepared to go to her right or straight ahead. If she could figure out his pattern she could find him and win. Rin was determined to outsmart him.

“Marco!”

“Polo!”

To her delight, Sesshomaru had moved to her right. She had figured he'd not keep to the same direction. Rin pretended to hesitate a moment before heading towards him. She had to be ready for him to change again and bit her lip. So far he seemed to favor her right side.

“Marco!”

To her astonishment, Rin heard Sesshomaru's response from behind. He shouted a few feet behind her to the left, “Polo!”

Rin snorted. She said, “Sesshomaru, you had better not be cheating on me here. I won't play if you are!”

“No cheating, my mate. You have ten minutes left, by the way. Be quick!” Sesshomaru called from the same direction.

Rin clenched her hands into fists. She wanted to get to him and do as she pleased with him. She slowly turned in the water, facing the direction she thought he was in. “Marco!”

Sesshomaru called from her left, “Polo!”

Rin smiled to herself. She was very close. She waded towards him, certain she had him where she wanted him. She said, “Marco!”

Sesshomaru's voice replied to her right, “Polo!”

Rin sighed in exasperation. She was losing this game and seriously thought he might be cheating to move that quickly. She blindly moved to face her right, moving towards Sesshomaru's new direction. She wanted to make him pay for this. She said, her voice clipped, “Marco!”

Sesshomaru laughed to her right. He purred back, “Polo!”

Rin kept heading towards him. She noticed that the water was a little more shallow here, level with her calves. She called out more confidently, “Marco!”

Sesshomaru called out, “Polo!”

Rin frowned. He was still to her right and it seemed to her that he was giving her the win. She waded closer, shouting, “Marco!”

The Demon Lord responded, “Polo!”

Rin waved her hand in front of her to keep from running into anything. She brushed it against something and ran her fingertips across it. It was firm, hard, and smooth. She felt a hand grasp her own and knew she had found Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru pulled her flush against his chest. He whispered, “You win, my mate, with five minutes to spare. What would you like to do to this Sesshomaru this time?”

Rin stuck her lower lip out in a pout. “You threw this game, didn't you?”

The Demon Lord chuckled in his throat. “Of course. I couldn't wait any longer.”

Rin threw her arms around his neck. She laughed. “You are so bad.”

“I'd call it being impatient, my mate.” Sesshomaru nipped at her lips before claiming her mouth. His tongue delved deep inside her mouth and wound with hers. He whispered, “Now, Rin, what will you do with me?”

Rin licked her lips. She thought about the things she could do to him in the hot spring but dismissed them all. “I think, my mate, I liked your idea.”

“For me to take you in the water while wearing the blindfold?”

“Yes.” Rin nodded. “But instead of from behind, can I straddle you?”

“You won, remember?” Sesshomaru ran his hand down her back, his claws brushing her skin.

“I did, didn't I.” She smiled. “I'll wear the blindfold, though.”

“Good. Just focus on how I'll make you feel.”

Sesshomaru gently lifted her with his arm, and Rin spread her legs, wrapping them around his waist. She looped her arms around his neck and held on as she felt him rub his erection against her entrance. She felt him thrust and heard the water splash. Sesshomaru was buried deep inside her and held still. Rin moaned softly, feeling him stretch her. She wanted him to move, and slowly, she ground her hips against his, indicating that. Rin felt Sesshomaru slowly withdraw from her body and heard the splash as he drove back into her. She threw her head back and squeezed her legs around his waist.

The Demon Lord kept the slow rhythm, grunting with each hard thrust. His hand held onto her bottom, squeezing it. He kissed her throat before claiming her mouth. He thrust his tongue in time with his hips. He dominated the kiss, twisting his tongue around hers. Rin found her hands in his thick, silky hair, and wove her fingers into it. She felt his body rock into hers over and over, picking up in speed.

With each powerful thrust, Rin's legs squeezed tight in response. She groaned his name into their kiss, focusing on the sounds and feeling of their lovemaking. The sound of splashing grew louder and more frequent as Sesshomaru started to buck into her. He stopped kissing her and pulled her flush against his chest. His feral growl filled her ears as he started to frantically pump into her body. Rin wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and gripped his hips harder with her thighs. She moved against him, moaning. With each thrust from Sesshomaru, Rin clenched her inner muscles around him. He groaned softly, pushing deeper into her body. She felt the tight coil of her release build within her, knowing that Sesshomaru had to be close, too.

The sloshing of water and their groans filled Rin's ears, making her even more aroused. She clenched her legs tight with each thrust, making Sesshomaru throb even more inside her. Rin knew he was close to going over the edge. She felt him gently sink his fangs into her neck, pumping faster into her. The water splashed her as he pounded up into her harder. Rin gasped in delight, fisting her hands into his long mane of hair. He had managed to rotate his hips mid-thrust, hitting something deep inside her just right. Rin clenched her thighs tight about his hips, grinding herself on him.

Sesshomaru's growls grew louder as he pumped harder into her. He held her against him, grunting as he climaxed deep in her. Rin clenched her inner muscles around him, feeling him continue to thrust as he released. She groaned softly, feeling her body convulse against him. Rin cried his name out as she climaxed, clinging to Sesshomaru. She felt his rhythm slow again, heightening the feeling of her release. Sesshomaru gave her a few more lazy thrusts, his rough pants filling her ears.

Rin sighed in satisfaction once she finally calmed. She felt Sesshomaru shift to lean against something, still buried within her body. He reached up and pulled away the blindfold. A pleased, tired smile greeted her. Sesshomaru kissed her cheek. He whispered into her ear, “See what I mean about the blindfold?”

Laughing, Rin nodded. “Yes, I do.”

Sesshomaru tucked her hair behind her ear. He stuck his lower lip out into a poor imitation of his brother's pout. “Wash my hair for me?”

Rin laughed harder. “Oh Sesshomaru, don't pout like that.” She ran a few locks of his hair through her hands. “Only if you'll wash mine.”


End file.
